undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Radiation/Issue 26
This is Issue 26 of Radiation. Issue 26 “Everyone’s okay?” Alex panted, as he opened the door to the bar. Everybody in there was standing, aiming weapons at them. When they saw who it were, they all lowered them again. “Mr. Coolidge.” Elise said with a shaky voice. “Good to see you alive.” “You too, Elise.” Coolidge smiled, sitting down next to her and Molly. “How are you holding up?” “Sam is still missing.” Elise tried to force a smile. “I’m just worried.” “That’s understandable.” Coolidge comforted her. Molly had been worried about the zombies for a while now; the doors wouldn’t hold for much longer. In fact, she was wondering if they would even hold for ten more minutes. She looked at the door again, just like she had done a thousand times since she got here. Kenny and Alex were trying to make a barricade, not far from there was Graham and Tara sitting. Molly got up and walked over to a window, looking out. There was a lot of zombies, she knew the names of most of them. “Molly, Lisa, could you two help us here?” Kenny said, trying to push the pool table over to the door. Molly and Lisa did so, and managed to barricade the door with it. However, it didn’t hold for long. Moments after placing it there, the door breached. “Fuck!” Alex yelled. “What do we do?” Alice said, grabbing her gun. She ran over to the pool table and helped the others fend off the zombies. “What can we do?” Alex said and pushed a zombie away. “We have to get out of Tonopah.” “We’ll die.” Kenny argued. “We might not. We don’t have much of a choice, do we?” Alex continued. Then Lisa screamed. A zombie had bitten off a big chunk of her arm, and she was now laying on the floor. “Fucking shit...” Alex aimed his shotgun at Lisa. “No, please, no...” Lisa sobbed. “I’ll be fine, please.” “Come on, girl, you know you wont.” Alex gave nervous looks over his shoulder. The zombies were coming in. They couldn’t fight them for much longer. “Please, don’t.” Lisa begged, crying. “It’s either that or leave you.” Alex kept going. “If we leave you, you’ll get eaten.” Lisa didn’t say anything, just kept crying, and Alex took that as an answer. He aimed the shotgun at Lisa and fired, preventing her from reanimating. “We have to go.” Kenny said, backing away from the pool table. The zombies were coming in, fast. “Everybody, get a gun and leave out the back!” Alex yelled. Molly and Elise followed Alice out, followed by Graham and Tara. Just as they reached the entrance, Tara stopped. “My doll!” She said, running back to where she was sitting before. “No, fuck, Tara!” Graham yelled, running after her. “I’ve got it, son.” Coolidge said, pushing Graham away. He ran toward Tara, who was getting surrounded by zombies. He killed a few before he could even see the girl. Now, only, the girl was laying on the floor, neck ripped open. And as Coolidge was surrounded as well, his neck ended up the same way. “Tara!” Graham cried out. “Tara!” “There’s no time.” Kenny said, grabbing Graham and following Alex out the bar. “Tara, no!” Graham kept crying. “No, Tara, no, no, no...” Meanwhile, Jed, Neil, Gon and Sarah were in the main hall’s kitchen. The rest of the main hall was overrun, and they had decided to secure just the kitchen. “I’m really sorry about Jessica, Sarah. And Gon, Ilana.” Neil said silently. “I can’t believe what you guys are going through.” Neither answered, just continued barricading the doors. Jed approached Neil, looking worried. “We only have one gun, Neil. One.” Jed explained. “How... how many bullets?” Neil said, not used to getting involved in administrative stuff. “Four, funny enough.” Neil nodded, then itched his neck. “Right, funny...” Category:Radiation Category:Radiation Issues Category:Issues